


January Jaunt 2019 2: Knot Likely

by Siriusstuff



Series: January Jaunt 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, January Jaunt 2019, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: My second January Jaunt drabble for AJenno. Her prompt wasknotting.





	January Jaunt 2019 2: Knot Likely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/gifts).



> My second January Jaunt drabble for AJenno. Her prompt was _knotting._

Pressing himself against Derek’s chest, Stiles felt sweat between them, and something like a baseball in his rectum.

(Being the analytical type, he liked precise comparisons.)

After his third orgasm he also felt a bit detached, mentally at least, from the proceedings.

Derek, non-verbal, managed only grunts, exhalations both sudden and slow.

Stiles reached behind, nesting his fingers in Derek’s sweaty hair.

“So if I conjure up a knot on my dick, then I can knot you?” he asked.

A deep, drawn out, “ _Mmmm_ ,” meant Derek had either climaxed again or else he was agreeing.

Stiles decided Derek was agreeing.


End file.
